Jesus Christ
Biography Jesus Christ (c. 4 BC – c. 30 / 33 AD), also referred to as Jesus of Nazareth, or plain Jesus, was a Jewish preacher and religious leader who is the central figure of Christianity. Christians believe him to be the Son of God and the awaited Messiah (Christ) prophesied in the Old Testament. He was crucified for blasphemy, and was said to have come back to life after 3 days. Time Lord Rating™ Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate Jesus is claimed by the Christian religion to have come back to life after his crucifixion in 30 AD, after three days of residing in a tomb. After this time, he came out and rejoined his disciples and their usual travel resumed. He was not seen by all the people, but by witnesses whom God had already chosen—by us who ate and drank with him after he rose from the dead. 'Acts 10:41' Jesus gains 3 out of 3 points for Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate. = Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time After Jesus resurrection, The Bible claims that his companions and followers were not able to recognise his face, meaning that his facial makeup had completely changed. Eventually, his disciples trust this new face, and go spreading the gospel with him. As he was praying, the appearance of his face changed, and his clothes became as bright as a flash of lightning. 'Luke 9:29' Jesus gains 3 out of 3 points for Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time. = Article 3 - Means to Time Travel Jesus Christ never actually travels through time in the Bible, but he is able to predict events to his disciples that happen in the future, suggesting that he time travels 'off-screen'. But so that we may not cause offense, go to the lake and throw out your line. Take the first fish you catch; open its mouth and you will find a four-drachma coin. Take it and give it to them for my tax and yours. 'Matthew 17:27' He called out to them, “Friends, haven’t you any fish?” “No,” they answered. He said, “Throw your net on the right side of the boat and you will find some.” When they did, they were unable to haul the net in because of the large number of fish. John 21:5-6 Jesus gains 1 out of 2 points for Article 3 - Means to Time Travel. = Article 4 - Alien Tech Jesus has no alien tech. Period. Jesus Gains 0 out of 2 points for Article 4 - Alien Tech. = Article 5 - Extended Lifetime According to Christian belief, Jesus now resides in Heaven with his father, I Am. In Heaven, all beings live eternally, and eventually all humans will reside there with both Jesus and I Am. Jesus gains 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 5 - Extended Lifetime.'' Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time Jesus gained a following of disciples during his time on Earth, starting with Phillip, and ending with Judas (not Iscariot). Judas (Iscariot) betrays Jesus, triggering his death, and indirectly, his regeneration, much like the companions of the Hallowed Time Lord The Doctor. Jesus gains 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time.'' Results With that, Jesus gains a 9/12 TLR, making the likelihood of him being a Time Lord sit at exactly 75%. While Christians would contradict this theory, the chance is quite high, shooting down any argument they have. It is therefore extremely likely that Jesus is a Time Lord.